1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved case light assembly with alternate illumination sources and, more particularly, pertains to allowing for the rapid change of lighting during photography, video, television and motion picture production as necessitated by ambient lighting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sources of illumination of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sources of illumination of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of modifying a source of illumination to meet the needs of a particular site through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sources of illumination of known designs and configurations. By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,152 to Yang and So, which discloses a lightweight plug-in fluorescent lamp assembly. The lamp assembly will rest upon the existing support grid of a false ceiling or be attached directly to the ceiling in a surface mounted arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,497 to Costa discloses a luminescent fixture providing directed lighting for television, video, and film production. The luminescent fixture provides sustained illumination by including a plurality of parallel mercury vapor luminescent lamp tubes aligned in close proximity in a common plane bisecting an arcuate concave angle defined by high reflective facing surfaces of a pair of longitudinal reflector panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,885 to Hocheim and Swirk and assigned to Kino Flo, Inc. discloses a portable fluorescent lighting system for use in location photography, and television and motion picture filming. The system comprises an extremely light weight corrugated plastic panel made into five subpanels by removing two flutes of the corrugation out to provide for hinging. At least one elongated florescent light source is placed on the center subpanel and the other four subpanels are used to control the direction of or limit the output of the fluorescent light as well as act as an enclosure box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,015 to Baggio and Burrows and assigned to Woodhead Industries, Inc. discloses a portable fluorescent lamp fixture for use in coupling with other similar fixtures in a series. The portable fluorescent lamp fixture includes an elongated center channel extending substantially the entire length of the fixture and disposed intermediate a pair of fluorescent lamps for providing a high strength, rugged structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,396 to Costa discloses a method of apparatus for illuminating television studio and video tape production facilities and method of generating a light source suitable for television studios or video production facilities with high speed florescent lighting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,958 to Hsieh discloses a straight type fluorescent lamp device with light reflecting plates. The lamp device has reflecting plates, its body is made by direct extrusion, and it can be cut into any desired length to match with straight-type fluorescent tubes of any length specification and tube holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,428 to Lowell, Calamai, Doll marks Pronputhsri and Seligman, discloses a collapsible fluorescent light for photography to provide a balance to fluorescent ceiling lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,033 to Lee and assigned to Specuflex, Inc. discloses an adjustable optical reflector for a fluorescent fixture. The adjustable specular reflector is adapted for use in existing fluorescent lighting fixtures including a plurality of facets extending longitudinally and hingedly joined together.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,582 to Lowell discloses a lighting arrangement for photographic work. This is a compact lighting arrangement for photographic work.
In this respect, the case light assembly system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for the rapid change of lighting during photography, video, television and motion picture production as necessitated by ambient lighting conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved case light assembly system which can be used for allowing for the rapid change of lighting during photography, video, television and motion picture production as necessitated by ambient lighting conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.